Was man sich besser merken sollte
by Cessilie
Summary: Unruhige Zeiten prägen das Frankreich in der Mitte des 17. Jahrhunderts. Adel, Bürgertum und der Hof verfolgen widersprüchliche Interessen. Auch der junge Claude de Jussac, Sohn des kardinalstreuen Jussacs, muss seinen Weg in diesen Wirren finden.
1. Einleitung

**Was man sich besser merken sollte**

 **Ein erbauliches Lehrstück**

 _Paris 1648, zwanzig Jahre nach den Ereignissen der „Drei Musketiere". Der mächtige Premierminister Kardinal Richelieu lebt nicht mehr, auch Louis XIII. ist seinem Minister nachgefolgt. Stattdessen regiert der von Adel und Volk verabscheute Kardinal Mazarin, zusammen mit der Regentin Anna von Österreich, denn der Dauphin, der zukünftige Louis XIV., später bekannt als der Sonnenkönig, ist zum Regieren noch zu jung. Im Widerstand gegen Mazarin, der unpopuläre Verhaftungen mit Billigung der Regentin durchführen ließ, entwickelt sich eine mächtige Widerstandsbewegung, die sogenannte Fronde, die Mazarin, Anna von Österreich und den gesamten Hof in Angst und Schrecken versetzt._

 **Handelnde Personen**

Rochefort, ehemaliger Stallmeister Richelieus, Frondeur

Jussac, Hauptmann der Leibgarde Kardinal Mazarins

De La Fère, ehemaliger Musketier, früherer Kriegsname Athos

D'Herblay, ehemaliger Musketier, früherer Kriegsname Aramis

Jussac fils

Mme de Jussac


	2. Szene I

**Szene I**

Personen: Rochefort, Jussac

Szene: Rocheforts Wohnung

 _In Rocheforts Wohnung. Es ist düster, ein kleines Feuer flackert unruhig, weil Tür und Fenster nicht dicht sind. Der ehemalige Stallmeister des Kardinal Mazarin ist um die sechzig, fünfundsechzig Jahre alt, bleich, mit weißen Haaren. Er ist dunkel gekleidet._

 _Rochefort öffnet einem vermummten Mann die Tür, Jussac nimmt den breitkrempigen Hut ab und den Schal vom Gesicht. Jussac ist etwa zehn Jahre jünger als Rochefort, kräftig, und trägt einen langen Degen unter seinem Mantel._

 **Jussac:** Seid Ihr alleine?

 **Rochefort:** Es ist niemand weiter hier. Jussac! Das ist unerwartet. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?

 **Jussac:** Kein Grund, so besorgt auszusehen. Hoffe ich zumindest. Darf ich mich setzen?

 **Rochefort:** Aber bitte, nehmt doch Platz. Ein Glas Wein? _Er schenkt ein und setzt sich auf einen Stuhl, da der einzige Sessel durch Jussac besetzt ist._

 **Jussac:** Danke. Ich wollte nicht allzu lange bleiben. Es gibt nur einige Fragen, die ich Euch gern stellen möchte.

 **Rochefort:** Bitte, ich bin ganz Ohr.

 **Jussac:** Monsieur, Ihr wart lange von der Bildfläche verschwunden, wenn mir dieser Ausdruck gestattet ist. Vieles hat sich gewandelt, und für uns alle ist es in diesen unruhigen Zeiten notwendig geworden, sich wieder einen Platz im Leben zu suchen.

 **Rochefort:** Manchen von uns ist das wohl leichter gefallen als anderen.

 **Jussac:** Nachdem es Mazarin gefiel, die Garde aufzulösen, hatte er die große Gnade, mich in seiner persönlichen Leibgarde unterzubringen, da ich ihm dafür aufgrund meiner Erfahrungen, meiner Taten und Loyalität sehr geeignet für diese verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe erschien.

 **Rochefort:** Er hätte niemanden Geeigneteres finden können.

 **Jussac:** Ihr seid sehr freundlich. Wisst Ihr, welcher Art genau meine Position in der Garde ist?

 **Rochefort:** Wenn Ihr schon so fragt, muss sie um einiges höher sein, als es einem ehemaligen Leutnant in Richelieus Garde zukommt. _Da Jussac seine Hände unter seinen Mantel schiebt, entzündet Rochefort einen Holzspan am dürftigen Kaminfeuer und zündet mit diesem mehrere Kerzen an, deren Flammen in der Zugluft blaken. Es wird heller im Zimmer und Rochefort kann Jussac nun besser betrachten._ Geht es Euch gut, Jussac? Offen gestanden seht Ihr furchtbar aus.

 **Jussac:** Mir fehlt nichts. Der Dienst bei Monseigneur ist in diesen Zeiten fordernd.

 **Rochefort:** Das kann ich mir vorstellen.

 **Jussac:** Ihr braucht dabei nicht so hämisch zu grinsen. Tatsächlich hat mir Monseigneur überaus viele Beweise Seines Vertrauens gegeben, und Ihr könnt sicherlich verstehen, dass ich mir dieses auch weiterhin verdienen möchte.

 **Rochefort:** Dann wundere ich mich, wieso Ihr mich heute besucht. Ihre Eminenz wird wenig begeistert sein, wenn Sie davon erfährt.

 **Jussac:** Es liegt nicht in meiner Absicht, Mazarin davon Mitteilung zu machen.

 **Rochefort:** Das kann ich mir denken. Ihr wollt das hart erarbeitete Vertrauen nicht verlieren. Nun gut, was wollt Ihr dann von mir, Jussac? Ihr seid sicherlich nicht hier, um mit mir über die Güte des Herrn Mazarin zu disputieren.

 **Jussac:** Durchaus nicht, Monsieur. Es geht um eine Angelegenheit, von der ich Wind bekommen habe und die meinen Herrn und seine Sicherheit durchaus betreffen.

 **Rochefort:** Ich bezweifle, dass Ihr damit bei mir an der richtigen Stelle seid, Jussac.

 **Jussac:** Das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Mein Besuch dient nicht dazu, Euch von gewissen Vorhaben abzubringen, von denen ich Kunde erhalten habe. Es geht mir vielmehr um eine ganz bestimmte Person, die seit einiger Zeit in den Kreisen verkehrt, in denen Ihr sehr viel Einfluss habt.

 **Rochefort:** Von wem sprecht Ihr?

 **Jussac:** Von einem gewissen Claude Cassue, wie er hier genannt wird. Sagt Euch dieser Name etwas?

 **Rochefort:** Vielleicht …

 **Jussac:** Monsieur, war Euch jemals bekannt, dass ich einen Sohn habe?

 **Rochefort:** Nein, davon habe ich noch nie gehört.

 **Jussac:** Dieser Monsieur Cassue, er ist ja noch sehr jung… Stellt Euch diesen Namen bitte einmal bildlich vor.

 **Rochefort:** Wollt Ihr mir tatsächlich erzählen, dass Cassue Euer Sohn ist?

 **Jussac:** Leider ist dies der Fall. Claude de Jussac fils. Der Himmel mag wissen, was ihn der Fronde in die Arme getrieben hat.

 **Rochefort:** Cassue hat sich von selbst an gewisse Menschen gewandt. Über die Gründe kann ich nur spekulieren, aber soweit ich weiß, ist er besorgt über die derzeitigen politischen Entwicklungen unter Maza-

 **Jussac:** Ich will es nicht wissen! Monsieur, ich kann und will mir nicht anhören, was Ihr über Mazarin oder die aktuelle politische Situation zu sagen habt. Dafür sind andere Menschen da, die dafür die richtigen Gesprächspartner sind. Mir geht es um meinen Sohn. Ich weiß, dass er in der Fronde aktiv ist.

 **Rochefort:** Nun, Monsieur, ich würde Euch gerne helfen, aber ich fürchte, in diesem Punkt überschätzt Ihr meinen Einfluss. Als Vater seid doch, wenn, dann Ihr in der Position …

 **Jussac:** Ich merke, dass Ihr keine Kinder habt.

 **Rochefort** _steht auf:_ Das ist der Fall. Aber wenn es so wäre, Jussac, dann würde ich mich fragen, warum mein Sohn so ganz andere Ansichten vertritt als ich – Oh, bitte, das soll keine Beleidigung sein. Ihr könnt den Degen stecken lassen.

 **Jussac** _steht auf, nimmt Hut und Schal und vermummt sich wieder._ Monsieur, wenn Claude auch nur eine Schramme davon trägt … vor mir steht der Mann, der dafür bezahlen wird. _Ab._


	3. Szene II

**Szene II**

Personen: Rochefort, Jussac fils

Szene: Rocheforts Wohnung

 **Rochefort:** Das war unangenehm. Ich sollte mich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit nach Brüssel absetzen.

 _Jussac fils kommt aus dem Nebenzimmer. Er ist Anfang zwanzig und kriegerisch gekleidet, wenn auch der martialische Anblick durch seine häufig zusammen gekniffenen Augen gestört wird. An seinem Wams hängt ein Augenglas, das er aber nur draußen trägt._

 **Rochefort:** Ihr habt alles gehört?

 **Jusssac fils:** Ja. Ein Glück, dass Ihr ihn durchs Fenster gesehen habt und er mich nicht hier angetroffen hat.

 **Rochefort:** Ich weiß nicht, ob das so ein großes Glück ist, mein Lieber. Hätte er Euch jetzt hier getroffen, wärt Ihr mit zwei Backpfeifen und einer Rüge davongekommen. Wenn Ihr Euren Weg weiter beschreitet, erwartet Euch die Bastille. Da erscheinen mir die Backpfeifen bei weitem aussichtsreicher.

 **Jussac fils:** Nein, es ist Zeit, dass sich der Adel Frankreichs erhebt und gegen das unwürdige Herrschertum des Mazarins und dieser verhurten Königin aufbegehrt und dazu brauchen wir Führer wie den Herzog Beaufort.

 **Rochefort:** Sehr gut, mein lieber Jussac, Ihr gereicht der Fronde wirklich zur Zierde, es ist ein wahres Glück, dass Ihr zu uns gestoßen seid.

 **Jussac fils:** Das wird mein Vater vermutlich anders sehen.

 **Rochefort:** Papperlapapp. Es ist für Euch schon längst an der Zeit gewesen, Euer eigenes Leben nach Eurem Willen zu führen und wie gesagt, Ihr schließt Euch einer großen Sache an. Noch in hundert Jahren wird man von der Befreiung Monsieur de Beauforts sprechen und Ihr habt diese Befreiung tatkräftig unterstützt.

 **Jussac fils:** Wenn nur nichts schief geht.

 **Rochefort:** Es ist todsicher, schließlich habt Ihr die Pläne auf dem Schreibtisch Eures Vaters studiert. Wir wissen, wann die Patrouillen kommen, wir kennen die Passwörter, es kann nichts schief gehen. Kommt! _Beide ab._


	4. Szene III

**Szene III**

Personen: Rochefort, de La Fère, d'Herblay

Szene: Rocheforts Wohnung

 **D'Herblay:** Dieser Trottel, dieser junge Jussac. Er hat uns den ganzen Ärger doch erst eingebrockt.

 **De La Fère:** Das ist aber kein Grund, ihn nicht aus der Bastille zu holen. Wir können ihn dort nicht vermodern lassen.

 **Rochefort:** Ich verstehe nicht, warum er uns die Zeiten nicht richtig gesagt hat, auch die Passwörter haben nur zum Teil gestimmt. Niemals hätte er unsere Sache verraten, meine Hand würde ich dafür in dieses Feuer legen. Wir können von Glück sagen, dass wir alle heil da rausgekommen sind.

 **D'Herblay:** Und es ist verdient, dass es ihn getroffen hat.

 **De La Fère:** Ihr seid ungerecht, Aramis. Ich denke nicht, dass er uns verraten wollte, ich glaube, dass er die Pläne einfach nicht richtig gelesen hat.

 **Rochefort:** Ihr meint, er ist im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters nicht auf die Idee gekommen, seine Augengläser zu benutzen, während er die Pläne studiert hat?

 **D'Herblay:** Zu komisch!

 **De La Fère:** Wir sollten ihn retten. Er ist noch so jung, es wäre ein Jammer, ihn wegen seiner schwachen Augen dem Schafott zu übergeben.

 **D'Herblay:** Ihr seid großherzig und edelmütig wie immer.

 **Rochefort:** Wenn dieser Edelmut uns einen sicheren Weg in die Bastille und mit dem jungen Jussac auch wieder hinausweist, dann will ich diesen Edelmut gerne lobpreisen. Aber vorerst sehe ich keine Möglichkeit, überhaupt in die Nähe des jungen Jussac zu kommen. Da die Sache aufgeflogen ist, können wir davon ausgehen, dass sämtliche Pläne geändert wurden und doppelte Wachsamkeit befohlen wurde. Was ist das? _Es klopft auf eine ganz bestimmte Art und Weise._ Das ist einer der Unseren. Was kann es nur sein? _Er öffnet die Tür, ein vermummter Mann tritt ein und nimmt den breitkrempigen Hut ab und dem Schal vom Gesicht._

 **D'Herblay, de La Fère, Rochefort:** Jussac!

 **Jussac:** Lasst die Klingen stecken, meine Herren. Ich komme in friedlicher Absicht. Danke. Ihr wundert Euch vielleicht, warum ich Euer Klopfsignal kenne. Nun, mein in Spionagesachen mäßig begabter Sohn hatte offenbar kein Vertrauen in die Stärke seines Gedächtnisses und hat seinem Notizbuch nebst einigen Namen, Orten und Daten auch die Klopfsignale anvertraut. Und dieses trägt er aber nicht ständig bei sich, sondern lässt es auch gerne mal bei seinen Eltern liegen, nachdem er sie besucht hat.

 **D'Herblay:** Teufel auch!

 **Rochefort:** Ich muss mich Euch anschließen, d'Herblay und den jungen Jussac zu meinem großen Bedauern einen Trottel nennen.

 **De La Fère:** Möglicherweise haben wir aufgrund der Fähigkeiten des Vaters in dem Sohn mehr Begabung gesehen, als wirklich vorhanden war.

 **Jussac:** Genug der Komplimente, meine Herren. Rochefort, Ihr entsinnt Euch, dass ich Euch warnte, wenn meinem Sohn auch nur ein Härchen gekrümmt würde, Ihr dafür die Verantwortung tragen müsstet.

 **Rochefort:** Da mein Gedächtnis trotz meines Alters besser ist als das Eures Sohnes, entsinne ich mich leider Eures Versprechens, ich glaube gar, Ihr habt von Schrammen gesprochen.

 **Jussac:** So ist es. Nun, die Wachleute haben mir mitgeteilt, dass sich Monsieur Cassue ohne Widerstand abführen ließ. Folglich ist er heil und unversehrt geblieben.

 **D'Herblay:** Daraus folgt?

 **Jussac:** Ich wünsche, dass es so bleibt. Hier. _Holt einige Papiere aus seinem Wams und legt sie auf den Tisch._ Wenn ich heute Abend meinen Sohn nicht beim Abendbrot sehe, wird es Euch allen übel ergehen. Sehr übel. _Ab._

 **D'Herblay:** Die Familienbande scheinen stark zu sein bei den Jussacs.

 **Rochefort:** Aber nur von der Seite des Vaters.

 **De La Fère:** Das ist das Recht der Söhne. Auf, meine Herren! Wir haben eine Familie zu vereinen. _Alle ab._


	5. Szene IV

**Szene IV**

Personen: Jussac, Mme de Jussac, Jussac fils

Szene: Die Wohnung der Familie Jussac.

 _Gleicher Abend, bei Jussac, Jussac, Jussac fils und Mme de Jussac sitzen beim Abendbrot. Es ist deutlich, dass seit längerer Zeit nichts gesagt wurde._

 **Mme de Jussac:** Nun, Claude, wie lange gedenkt Ihr denn dieses Mal zu bleiben?

 **Jussac fils:** Wahrscheinlich reise ich morgen ab, Mutter.

 **Mme de Jussac:** Aber Ihr seid doch gerade erst angekommen!

 **Jussac fils:** Ach, Maman!

 **Jussac:** Schämt Euch, Eurer Mutter so das Messer in die Brust zu senken! Schließlich habt Ihr hier an Eure Zukunft zu denken.

 **Jussac fils:** Vater?

 **Jussac:** Ich habe Euch einen Platz im fünften Infanterieregiment besorgt. In wenigen Tagen zieht Ihr los.

 **Mme de Jussac:** Wie? Er geht in den Krieg? Aber …

 **Jussac:** So sei es. Er muss sich des Namens würdig erweisen, den er trägt. Nicht wahr?

 **Jussac fils:** Es muss wohl sein. Keine Tränen, Mutter, bitte. Ich ertrage es nicht, Euch weinen zu sehen.

 **Mme de Jussac:** Oh, mir dieser Schmerz! Monsieur, wie könnt Ihr ihm sagen, er solle mir nicht das Messer in die Brust stoßen und dann führt Ihr die Waffe selber?

 **Jussac fils:** Lasst nur, Mutter. Mit Gottes Willen werde ich meinem Vater beweisen, dass ich seines Namens würdig bin.

 **Mme de Jussac:** Was nutzen mir Name und Würde, wenn die Gebeine meines Sohnes auf dem Schlachtfeld bleichen?

 **Jussac:** Ruhig, Madame. Schließlich seid Ihr die Frau eines Hauptmanns und die Mutter eines Soldaten. Ihr wisst, dass uns Pflichten rufen.

 **Mme de Jussac:** Ach!

 **Jussac:** Keine Vorstellungen, keine Szenen, Madame! Tapfer, wie Euer Sohn es ist.

 **Mme de Jussac:** Aber er ist nicht tapfer, seht doch, er ist bleich, er zittert, oh, barmherziger Gott, warum werde ich so geprüft?

 **Jussac fils:** Bitte, Mutter, es muss sein, Ihr müsst mich den Weg gehen lassen, den mein Vater mir bestimmt und den ich auch selbst gehen möchte. _Steht vom Tisch auf und geht hinauf auf sein Zimmer. Jussac wartet, bis er die Schritte ein Stockwerk höher hört._

 **Jussac:** Madame, Eure Tränen martern mich. Hört mich an. Hört mich an! Euer Sohn hat eine Dummheit gemacht. Eine große Dummheit. Eine Dummheit, die so groß ist, dass er kurz davor war, am Galgen zu enden, nicht einmal auf dem Schafott.

 **Mme de Jussac:** Heiliger Jesus!

 **Jussac:** Und daher muss er fort. Es muss Gras über die ganze Angelegenheit wachsen und es ist wichtig, dass er, wenn bald ein bedeutsames Ereignis in Paris geschieht, weit fort ist. Und dort, beim fünften Infanterieregiment, wird man auf ihn und seine Talente schon aufmerksam werden.

 **Mme de Jussac:** Seine Talente? Herr im Himmel, so innig ich mein Kind liebe, er taugt weder zum Soldaten, noch zum Verwalter, noch zum Agenten, obwohl er fechten, lesen und schreiben kann.

 **Jussac:** Das ist mir bewusst. Jedoch ist ein Nachfolger des berühmten Ambroise Paré als Wundarzt im fünften Infanterieregiment des Vicomte de Turenne fest angestellt worden. Der Vicomte schuldet mir noch einen kleinen Gefallen und so wird unser Sohn sich hoffentlich in der Heilkunst hervortun können.

 **Mme de Jussac:** Da werden seine schwachen Augen ihm auch weniger Schwierigkeiten bereiten als beim Angriff. Wie klug Ihr seid, Monsieur.

 **Jussac:** Ich danke Euch, Madame. Hoffen wir, dass unser Sohn diese Chance zu nutzen versteht. Als ein Mann der Heilkunst ist es sogar gescheit, wenn er seiner Leidenschaft, sich zu allem Notizen zu machen, nachgeht. Deswegen denke ich, er ist dort auf dem richtigen Platz.

 **Mme de Jussac:** Das gebe Gott.

 **Jussac:** Amen.

ENDE


End file.
